Silver Hair and Golden Eyes
by waterlily12
Summary: Chung never liked his life. He tried to change it, but it only led to a broken bond in his family. He coped with it since he had his friends. So what about this new girl? Emotionless but held many secrets in her silence? When she came into picture, his life suddenly seem more enjoyable. But on the bad side, his love life is a complete mess because of her. Cheve short story, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I found this from the file buried in more files - don't ask - and decided to put it up for the community to see.** **It's cliche and sappy, I know. Gah, I have no idea what I was trying to write back then!**

 **It was supposed to be a oneshot but I split it up to a few chapters for the sake of the readers. Who considers 10,000+ words a oneshot anyways?**

 **And uh... this one seemed to resemble... one (Or two) of my other story...except more modern... Well, I don't think it was meant to be resembled. I can't remember.**

 **Rant done. Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword. But I demand for an anime!**

* * *

 _Four adults sat in a room, each nodding to another. One of the four placed a box on the coffee table and slid it to the center._

 _"Chung," One of the two females of the four called. "come here."_

 _A young boy made his way into the living room. He had been in the next room, playing with his toys._

 _"Yes mother?" He was taught to be polite when being in the presence of strangers. And his demeanor brought an approving smile to the four adults in the room._

 _His mother, a blonde beauty, showed him a photo. It was of a girl with silver hair and golden eyes. "This is Eve. What do you think of her?"_

 _He didn't know why they would as his opinion but even at a young age, he knew what answer would please the adults. "She's pretty."_

 _As he expected, they smiled in approval again._

 _Chung looked back at the photo, finding interest in her silver hair. They look almost like silk. And her golden eyes? They really did look pretty. Mesmerizing, if he knew the word._

* * *

Years later - Present

Chung fought with his parent about a certain subject that he refused to go along with - again.

"I NEVER EVEN _SEEN_ HER!" He roared, slamming a fist against the table. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MARRY A GIRL I ONLY SAW IN A PICTURE?!"

"IT IS TRADITION FOR A SEIKER TO FIND A SUITABLE PARTNER!" Chung's father, Helputt, bellowed.

"YOU CHOSE TRADITION OVER YOUR OWN SON'S LIFE!" Chung shouted back with equal volume of anger. "YOU NEVER CARED TO GIVE ME CHOICES IN MY LIFE!"

His father glowered at the blonde as he thundered. "I DO CARE! THIS IS AN ENGAGEMENT CREATED FOR THE BENEFITS OF BOTH OF YOU!"

" _BENEFITS?!_ " Chung threw his arms in the air, having just about enough of his father. "YOU USE ME AS A TOOL SO THAT _YOUR COMPANY_ CAN BENEFIT FROM IT!"

Before his father could yell at him again, he turned his back to him and stormed off. "For the last time, I'm not something you can use to seal a deal with! I have my own freedom in who I want to spent my life with and it's definitely not that girl!"

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly to make sure his father would get the message that he will never marry to a girl that he have never met with his own eyes.

Chung place a hand in his pocket and felt something cold and solid brush against his fingertips. He knew what it was and frankly, he didn't care about it anymore. The blonde took it out and flipped open the box to take one last look at the blue gem encrusted with gold.

It was a family heirloom, the Guardian Stone, and he was supposed to give it to _that girl_.

"Stupid engagement." He muttered and threw the necklace as far as he could, not caring where it landed. He never wanted to be a part of this and he knew that girl didn't want it to - wherever she was - so he's doing them both good.

* * *

"Chung!" came a cheerful voice when the blonde just arrived at school. He turned around just in time for him to be tackled by a certain ravenette. If it was any other girl, Chung would have shoved them off but this one was by far from 'any other girl.'

Chug chuckled before sharing a quick kiss with her. "Hey Ara, what got you so hyped up in the morning?"

Said girl pouted. "You didn't call me at all during the weekend! How could I not be happy to see you!"

" _You_ could have called me." The blonde quipped.

"How could I?" Ara retorted. "You told me that you were going to talk to your dad and I know that _that_ was going to be a long one."

Chung sighed and pulled the ravenette into a side hug. "I know, but it's over now."

Ara perked up at his words. "You mean..."

"Yep, father finally came to his senses and let me be." He replied with a grin. Well, not really. He didn't wait for his father's reply but he was pretty sure he made it clear that he wanted the engagement cancelled.

The girl under his arm looked happy for a second before slightly frowning and staring at the ground. Chung noticed this and asked if there was anything bothering her.

"It's just that..." Ara replied guiltily. "Wouldn't it hurt that girl? I mean..."

Chung placed a hand on her head, smiling. This was why he loved Ara. She was always caring about others and think of their feelings first. "We never met before remember? So I don't think she would be hurt in the slightest when we never exchanged a word. I'm sure she's more happy than disappointed."

Ara smiled meekly. "If you say so..."

...

"Class, we have a new student with us today." Ms. Lucy announced, which roused up a bit of excitement. The students were beginning to wonder what their new classmate would be like and whether if it was a cute girl, a handsome guy, or just plain decent-looking.

"Hey Chung, what do you think about this?" Elsword asked. Being the one sitting in front of the blonde, he leaned on his chair and hung his head upside down. "It's weird to have a student in the middle of the year."

"Mmm..." The blonde hummed, sounding disinterested. "Not sure."

Ms. Lucky clapped her hand to get everyone's attention and called for the student to come in. The door slid open and a petite girl entered the room. Her silver hair tied into two buns with bangs parting in the middle; golden eyes stared curiously to the rest of the class. She looked as fragile as a girl could be with her porcelain skin and her small figure.

She stood in front of the class with hands clasped and placed in front of her. Her back was poised as she stared at the entire class, emotionless. There was an air of regality and elegance around her that brought immediate respect from her future classmates.

"Please introduce yourself." Ms. Lucy instructed politely.

The silverette nodded at the teacher and returned to the class, taking a meek bow before speaking. "Hello, my name is Eve Silvia and I will be attending Hamel High beginning today. It is a pleasure to be here."

Her elegant voice struck the hearts of many guys, except for Chung who wasn't paying attention and Elsword, who was whisper-arguing with the purplette sitting beside him.

Ms. Lucy beamed at Eve for her manners. "Thank you Miss Silvia. Now... How about you sit... next to Mr. Seiker. Chung, please raise your hand."

The blonde did so without looking up to the teacher. The silverette nodded, walking to her new seat that was assigned to her. She let her eyes linger on the idle blonde for a split second before taking her seat.

...

After class, everyone flocked over to Eve's desk, asking her various questions while the silverette looked at all of them with a blank expression.

"Hey guys!" Aisha ordered, shoving people away so that she could get to Eve. "Stop giving our new classmate a migraine by throwing your questions at her all at once! And give her some space, will you?"

Eve peered at the purplette with curiosity but did not say a thing. She wondered if this was an everyday thing and how Aisha was able to shoo all of those people away as quickly as she did.

"Eve right?" Aisha asked rhetorically, a friendly smile on her face. "My name is Aisha Cerise and if anyone troubles you, you can come to me."

The silverette nodded for the third time. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Whoa, this girl is formal as heck!" Elsword came up to stand next to Aisha. His remark prompted the purplette to hit him over the head.

"Ow! Aisha, what was that for?!" The redhead whined.

"You're being rude to Eve y'know!" Aisha retorted. The two started to bicker in front of Eve but she didn't bother to stop them. She was wondering if the two were friends, because she didn't detect any hate in their words... even though they were insults.

"Don't worry," came a new voice. "they're like that all the time. You'll get use to it."

Eve looked up from her desk to see a boy with spike blonde hair and cerulean eyes. It was the person sitting next to her, she realized.

She tilted her head to the side delicately, as if not registering what he was trying to say.

"If they are like so, why does no one cease their altercation?" The silverette queried innocently. "Is it normal for two humans to fight all the time?"

Chung scratched his head while looking over to his two friends' banter. "It's normal for those two and it's _because_ they fight that they're friends"

Eve frowned, she didn't comprehend this. Do people show friendship through arguments? This was something new to her and she jotted down a mental note for it.

"By the way, I'm Chung Seiker." the blonde introduced, extending a hand for a handshake. "But you probably know from earlier."

Eve looked at it and then back at Chung. "What is this for?"

"Huh?" Chung piped in confusion, not knowing whether to take offense to that or not. "What do you mean? It's a handshake."

"Yes, I can process that much," Eve responded placidly. "But I am taught that these types of hand interactions are for business purposes only."

"What...?" The blonde said blankly, wondering if the girl in front of her was crazy. If not, then just what kind of life did she lead before coming here. "You're joking right?"

"I do not joke." Eve replied with a poker face.

Chung laughed nervously, feeling as if he just upset her. "R-right..." There was something off about this girl but he didn't know what it was. He just felt the need to help her in any way he can. "Um... it's not only for business purposes only. Handshakes are also for friendly greetings between two people."

"I see..." Eve trailed, staring back at Chung's hand before gently taking it. "I apologize for my rudeness earlier. I do not know the ways of the inferior class culture."

"... Inferior class... culture...?" Chung echoed uncertainly, but it did amused him at how Eve's thought process worked. Seeing the innocence in her golden eyes, he knew that she didn't mean to insult other people and that she was probably like him, from an upper class family.

"Is there something the matter?" Eve asked with a tilt of her head.

"Um..." Chung replied, rubbing the back of his head out of habit. "I don't think you should say that... I know that you don't mean it but other people might take offense to what you say."

"Is that -"

"THAT'S IT!" Aisha exclaimed in anger, cutting Eve off and grabbing the petite girl by her hand. "You're not worth my time! C'mon Eve, I'll show you around school."

Eve didn't reply for she merely oblige. She took one last glance at Chung, who was waving at her, and a fuming Elsword before being dragged out of class.

* * *

Chung was packing his bag to leave for the basketball courts when he noticed that there was a notebook on Eve's desk. He sighed and shook his head, "She's smart but forgetful."

He grabbed the book and head out to find Eve, hoping that she hasn't gone home yet.

Chung rounded a corner and found Eve talking to someone. He was about to call out to her when he heard a slam. The guy that Eve was conversing with suddenly pinned the silverette against the wall, both of his hands on either side of Eve's head to make sure she wouldn't escape.

The blonde knew instantly what he had to do and jumped in. "G-Gah!"

Grabbing the guy's hand twisting it behind his back, a menacing smile graced his face. "So, what were you trying to pull on my friend?"

"W-we were just... just h-having a chat." The guy stammered, grimacing.

"Oh?" Chung said sweetly, twisting his arm even more. "Then you won't mind if I borrow Eve, will you?"

"O-of course not!" The guys squeaked and when Chung let him go, he scurried off in the blink of an eye. The blonde sighed in relief and faced Eve, whom he found to be surprisingly calm - but that was probably just an act.

"Are you okay Eve?"

"Affirmative." The silverette replied monotonously with no hints of distraught.

"Are you sure?" The blonde asked in concern. "I'm surprise that you didn't look scared at all after he tried to hit on you."

Eve remained with a poker face, which Chung noted that she has on since this morning. He hasn't seen or heard any other emotions from her.

"Hit on me?" Eve repeated with a side tilt of her head. "He certainly did seem like he was trying to bring me physical pain."

"... No... that's not... never mind." Chung responded, not wanting to tell the silverette what he meant. He learned from the day's experience that Eve may be intelligent but she lacked common sense. She was unusually innocent for someone her age - if not oblivious.

He rather her retain that innocence and away from those things that will hurt her, but that would only mean that he have to look out for her - which was something he doesn't have time for.

"May I assist you with something?" Eve asked, snapping Chung out of his thoughts.

"Ah, actually, yes." He handed her her notebook. "You forgot this on your desk."

Eve looked at her notebook and then at Chung. "I apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for returning my belongings."

"... Do you ever show emotions?" Chung ended up asked without any thought on it. He then mentally berated himself for asking something as offended as that.

"Pardon?" Eve took it quite calmly, but her answer troubled the blonde slightly. "I cannot comprehend."

Chung didn't know exactly how to react to that. It was just impossible to hear someone saying that they didn't know what emotions are. If they don't, then were they even human?

Staring into Eve's golden orbs -which he found to be as beautiful as pure gold- he knew that it wasn't a joke. He didn't find anything in her eyes that indicated happy, sadness, surprise, fear, or hurt. They were hollow and only filled with curiosity, but Chung hardly considered that as an emotion.

"You -"

"CHUNG!" Ara came running towards the two, interrupting Chung's question. "What is taking you so long? Everyone is waiting for you to start the match!"

"Oh shoot!" Chung exclaimed, looking at the time to see that he was late to the basketball game. "I need to get going!"

"Who's this?" The ravenette queried when she say Eve.

"This is Eve Silvia, my new classmate." Chung introduced quickly. "Anyways, I gotta go before Elsword yells at me."

He started to run, leaving Ara and Eve behind.

"Well," Ara started. "My name is Ara Haan, nice to meet you Eve."

"A pleasure to meet you as well." The silverette replied politely. Ara suddenly grabbed Eve's wrist and pulling her in the direction of the basketball courts.

"Now c'mon! You're going to the game right? Let's go support our friends!"

To Eve, she had no idea what was going on and it was a sudden gesture.

In no time, Eve found herself sitting on the bleacher, watching people bouncing an orange ball across a floor of colorful lines. Eve heard of this... basketball... before but she didn't understand what was the enjoyment in people chasing after a ball and throwing it in a hoop. There was no real meaning in this 'game' as she has read.

"Eve?" came Aisha's voice. The silverette looked up to see the purplette and someone that she did not recognize. "Are you here to watch the basketball game as well?"

"It seems so." she replied in monotone.

"Aw, she's adorable!" The green-haired girl next to Aisha gushed, tackling Eve into a bear hug that was quick to stop her intake of oxygen.

"R-Rena!" Aisha exclaimed, trying to pull her friend away. "You're going to suffocate poor Eve!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Rena apologized, releasing her grip on Eve and letting her regain her breathing.

"I-It's quite aright." Eve replied, a little breathless. She has to take a mental note to avoid embraces from other people, or she might as well die from the lack of oxygen.

"Oh, I'm Rena Lire!" The greenette greeted, sitting next to Eve while Aisha sat beside her.

"Eve Silvia."

Rena and Aisha conversed for a few minutes before Rena brought the silverette in their conversation. "So Eve, Aisha told me that this is your first day at Hamel High. How is it so far?"

"Unusually pleasant." Eve replied, staring down at the court to the players running around and the cheerleaders doing whatever acrobatics they were doing. Her eyes trained on a certain blonde as he scored a point that ended the first half of the game.

"They're doing pretty well." Aisha remarked as she watch Elsword and Chung high-five each other and talking to a raven-haired player. Ara went over to pass Chung a towel, which he took gratefully. She then returned to her position in the cheerleader squad.

"And Ara's being as supportive as ever~!" Rena gushed. "They're so cute together!"

Eve did not want to enter into a conversation that she found no interest in. She didn't understand the overall game and the point of it and doubted that she ever will. When she obtained a message on her phone, she grabbed it out of her bag and confirmed the sender.

She then stood up, gaining the attention of Rena and Aisha.

"I must go now," Eve informed while returning the text on her phone. "I have other matters to attend to."

They bid goodbye and Eve made her way down the bleachers. But before she headed across to the exit, Chung called out to her, followed by Elsword and someone else she did not know... again.

"I didn't know you were here." Chung said with a friendly smile.

Eve scanned the three of them with the unfathomable poker face. "I did not anticipate to be here either nor did I know there was a game."

"Ouch," Elsword remarked. "That's kind of harsh."

"Erm..." Chung sweatdropped at Elsword's quick response to Eve's momentary pause. "I think she has more to say."

Eve nodded. "Your friend, Ara I believe, took me here before I could comprehend what followed."

"I see..." The blonde trailed and then noticed Eve looking curiously at the friend beside him. "Oh, this is Raven Corvus. Raven, this is Eve Silvia, a new classmate of mine and Elsword's."

"Hello." Raven greeted simply.

Eve simply nodded again, making Chung wonder if she was just being polite or just not want to talk to them.

Her phone rang again, gaining Eve's attention. She looked up at the three boys, "I must get going."

Without waiting for a response, Eve sauntered off. Chung's eyes followed to where she was heading to and saw two people waiting by the exit for her - one in a maid uniform while another in a butler's.

They bowed to her and followed her out without a word exchanged between them. That was pretty much the last conversation they had for a while, except for the occasional greetings in class.

* * *

 **Last note: If you know where this is going, I have nothing against Ara - if you have read my other Elsword fanfic, it might seem that way. It's just that she seemed to fit the criteria, with there being Elsword x Ara and Chung x Ara ships... and me (being stubborn) liking Elsai and Cheve.**

 **I'm okay with reading those shippings... as long as I like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Queen.

That was what Chung heard people used to address Eve a few weeks into school. She never spoke much and never showed any emotions, which led people to think that she was cold-hearted. It didn't help when the boys fall for her elegant beauty, because she only rejected all of them when they approached her, which proved her to be true of her title - the slapping was a bonus.

To be honest, the blonde didn't see Eve as cold; just innocent, quiet, and delicate, like her porcelain skin portrayed her to be.

He hasn't seen her interact with his friends - or him - since the first day that she came. She was always busy with something during lunch and after school, she was rarely seen to interact with her classmates. That was, until Rena invited her over during lunch - or rather, it was more like dragged.

"Hey guys~!" Rena chirped, pulling Eve behind her. "Look who's with me today!"

The silverette remained silent while she just stood there, as if she was told to. Chung and the others greeted her, which she merely replied with a 'hello.'

When she showed no sign of sitting down, Rena pushed her over to the group, placing her under the tree that they were eating under. She sat next to Chung while Rena took the spot on the other side of Eve, next to Raven.

Whether Eve was comfortable or not, she did not show. She sat there with no sign of movement, nor was there any change of facial expression.

"Eve, you're not going to eat?" Aisha queried, a bento in her hand while her other was trying to fight off Elsword stealing her food.

"I was not able to retrieve my lunchbox when Rena fetched me here." Eve replied, earning a sheepish laugh from said girl.

"Right... Sorry Eve!" Rena apologized sheepishly and then offered her a triangular sandwich in consolation. "We can share if you like."

"I appreciate the offer but -" She wasn't able to finish her refusal when Rena just stuffed the sandwich in her mouth.

Seeing that there was no way to decline the offer now, Eve simply chewed on the food with a deadpanned look. Albeit... the way she did it amazed the others. The sandwich went into her mouth like when you slid a bill into a machine.

"That's amazing!" Aisha remarked.

"How are you doing that?!" Ara exclaimed.

"Wait wait!" Elsword said. "Let me try!"

He place a cracker in Eve's mouth and she nibbled on it until it disappeared in her mouth. His eyes sparkled like that of a child when they see something they never seen before.

Ara, Rena, Elsword, and Aisha took turns giving Eve something to eat just so they could see the way Eve took in the food.

"... You guys are enjoying this a little too much..." Chung sweatdropped, pitying Eve for what she has put up with. Maybe he should try to apologize for his friends' behaviors later.

Raven only shook his head and continue to eat his sandwich.

The bell rang later, signaling the end of lunch and calling all students to go back to class for the rest of the day. The gang started to pack up and chatter while they were at it.

"Hey Eve," Ara started. "are you going to come to the basketball game after school?"

"I'm afraid not," Eve answered.

"Eh? Why not?"

"My schedule impedes me from attending such frivolous events." Eve stated.

"A girl like you can't be busy all the time," Rena scolded. "You need to make time to spend with your friends."

"Friends?" Eve repeated, as if that word was foreign to her tongue. She then pause for a moment to think. "If it is your request, then I will try to the best of my ability to attend."

"Great!" Ara and Rena cheered.

"Then we'll see you later 'kay?" Rena piped before leaving with Raven to their class. Elsword and Aisha left as well, seeing that they don't have the same class next and it's across campus.

"I wish I have a class with you, Chung." Ara pouted but then smiled. "But I'll see you guys later!"

"... You don't have to if you don't want to," Chung informed once it was only him and Eve left. He decided that it was best if they walked to their next class together, seeing that they have the same one anyways.

Eve shook her head. "Rena said that I must make time to spend with... friends?" It ended up coming out as more of a question since she didn't know whether she could consider them as friends. "Though I do not understand why that is a must."

"You never had a friend before?" Chung asked skeptically and scolded himself again for asking something personal.

"If I am correct, then a friend is a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection and trust with." Eve defined. "Such a term is rare for someone as myself. For people I've met before, they were mere acquaintances and untrustworthy of being called friends."

"In short, you don't have one." Chung concluded, slightly dubious.

"..." Eve remained quiet. She didn't understand why it bothered her so, but the truth of her never making a friend before distraught her. Though she tried not to show it. She never had this weird feeling before and was this the emotion that Chung was speaking of when she first arrived to this school? If so, she rather return to the way she was before experiencing any of it.

Chung thought that he had hurt her feelings and felt guilty for pointing it out so bluntly. "Um... sorry, I didn't mean to word it like that."

"It is quite alright," Eve replied calmly. "But it is quite strange do you not think?"

Upon seeing Chung's confusion, she continued. "I believe that Rena addressed me as her friend, but that did not fit the definition, for I do not share a mutual bond with her."

Their conversation ended with that when they arrived to their respective locker rooms for P.E.

Chung really did wondered what kind of roof Eve was living under for her to become like this.

* * *

Later that day, Eve couldn't clear her schedule and had to apologize to Chung and the others before she left. The blonde didn't know why he was disappointed that she wasn't going to show up but he was.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to hang out with us," Elsword assumed in the locker room with Chung as they changed into their basketball uniforms.

"That is a possibility..." Chung mused though it didn't seem to be the case to him. He didn't know how, but he detected disappointment in her voice when she apologized to them.

The game that night seemed to have lost its usual excitement with Hamel High being completely demolished by Velder High. They were a good team and Hamel didn't have a chance to begin with. Even so, Chung and his teammates played to the best of their abilities, only to have it in vain in the end.

That was the end of their winning streak throughout the season and if they don't defeat Velder in the next game, they will have to be satisfied with being second of their league.

Ara would have comforted Chung if her brother hadn't called her to tell her that he was coming back home any minute now.

"It's okay." Chung reassured her. "Your brother isn't home often so you should go see him."

"Thanks," Ara said gratefully and then planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving. "I'll talk to you later!"

Chung lifted a tired hand as goodbye, but it soon dropped to his side in defeat of gravity. Everyone else has left except him. He really didn't want to go home these past few weeks, just because of the tension in his family.

Of course, he managed to break off his engagement. But it left a broken bond between him and his father. Why the man had insisted that he was to marry a girl that he only see a photo of and can't really remember was beyond him. He used to be a kind and reasonable father but after his mother's death, Helputt wasn't the same anymore.

He missed his mother a lot, but he couldn't do anything about the matter.

He heard approaching footsteps and turned around to see a small figure running towards him. Within a few seconds, Chung recognized the familiar silver hair and the golden eyes.

"Eve?" He wondered why the silverette was here since she had told him and his friend that she couldn't make it.

When she was in front of him, Eve was tired out from the run and had to hold onto her knees to catch her breath. If she had seen herself right now, she would have scolded herself for being so unrefined.

"Is it... over... already?" She asked between breaths.

"Um... yeah," Chung replied, slightly worried about Eve's condition. "Are you okay? And what are you doing here?"

Eve shook her head and straightened up, revealing her rosy cheeks from the run that she just had. It did surprise Chung a bit since he never seen the calm and collected Eve like this. With her redden cheeks, she looked... cute.

"I'm alright," she replied, trying to be composed. "I felt the need to run over here after I finished everything ahead of schedule." Which to Chung, it translated to 'I finished everything early so that I could come.' He appreciated Eve's efforts and it did brighten his mood slightly.

"Albeit it seems that I was too late." Eve concluded, seeing that the gym was almost emptied out.

Chung chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Thanks Eve."

"What is there to show gratitude for? And please refrain from doing that." Eve added disapprovingly, trying to recompose her hair.

The blonde found her amusing. "For trying to come. It means a lot."

The silverette shook her head. "I highly doubt it. I have nothing else to do, that's all."

"Whatever you say Eve," Chung chuckled again and led her outside, where the sun was already setting and the night was approaching fast. There was a slight breeze but it was enough to give Chung the goose bumps. Seeing that Eve had nothing but a blouse and a skirt on, the gentleman in Chung told him to give her his jacket.

And that was just what he did.

Eve looked at him questioningly and he grinned sheepishly in response.

"It's cold out here you know." He informed. "Why didn't you bring a jacket or something with you?"

"It slipped my mind." Eve replied. They remained in silence with Eve following Chung to the school gate.

"... How was the game?" She asked, interrupting the quietude.

"We lost." The blonde replied curtly.

"I see..." Eve didn't know what else to say because she couldn't even sympathize - she didn't know how to either so there was that too. The silence returned as they walked along the pavement.

"Hey Eve," Chung started, looking up into the darkening sky. "Have you ever felt like your parents are just trying to use you as a tool?"

"... Pardon?" Eve said.

"Ah right," Chung replied with bitterness. "I can forget that you see the world differently than the rest of us. Ignorance can be a bliss sometimes."

"..." Eve pondered a moment. "I apologize if I do not comprehend. But why would your parents use you as a mere tool? You do not look like one, nor do you act like one. You are a human being. So why does your parents degrade you to an object that you do not resemble in the slightest?"

Chung blinked at her, then couldn't help but laugh at Eve trying to take everything literally - again. Despite her taking everything seriously, she can be very humorous that way as well.

A thought then occurred to him.

What if Eve was being used as well, but she was just too oblivious to figure it out? Maybe that was why she was too ignorant to everything. Because _they_ wanted her to be like that, to lessen the chance of rebelling like he did. Maybe she never had friends because they wouldn't allow her to get any ideas. But why would they allow her to come to school? They can just hire tutors for her. Albeit - he learned - with her knowledge that rivaled that out a college student, he doubted that it would affect her much - especially school.

"Chung?" Eve spoke, repeating his name for the fifth time to snap him out of his reverie.

"Sorry." he apologized. "Eve?"

She look at him with the same face she always wore and it made him want to see what she looks like with other facial expressions. "What is it?"

"Do you consider me as a friend?"

"... I do not know." Eve replied hesitantly, looking down and clutching on the jacket that draped over her shoulder. "I cannot tell if we share a bond of friendship, but you are no mere acquaintance either, judging by the fact that we see each other during school hours and I converse with you more than it is necessary."

Chung smiled at the answer and place both hands on Eve's shoulders. "Think with your heart and you'll know the answer."

Eve looked at him in confusion. "But a heart's function is to keep blood pumping through your veins and regulate -"

"You're taking it too literal!" Chung interrupted and flicked her forehead, prompting her to rub it. He stepped back and scratch the top of his head. "Oh well, you'll learn sooner or later."

"Where's your house?" He asked after a while. "It's getting dark so I'll walk you home."

When he didn't here an answer, Chung looked back, only to see Eve on the ground a few meters away. "Eve?!"

He rushed to her aid and tried to shake her awake. "Are you okay Eve?! Wake up!"

He was in a frenzy and didn't know what to do. He only now realize that Eve was paler than usual, even in the night; her breathing was irregular, making her look even more fragile. He looked around frantically, only to notice a sleek black car coming into view.

When it parked on the curb beside him, Chung held Eve tighter in case there was going to be a threat.

"Mistress!" A maid cried out with a gasp when she came out of the car. A butler followed but didn't say a word. The blonde recognized the two as the ones that were waiting for Eve the first time around.

The silverette was suddenly taken away from Chung's arms and placed into the car.

"I have told you that you cannot go to school with your energy depleted completely!" The maid scolded. "We were so worried!"

Eve opened her eyes tiredly. "I apologize... Ophelia, Oberon." And then looked at Chung with furrowed brows, a small smile graced her lips, the first one that Chung ever saw.

"And you as well Chung. I did not mean to upset you."

Before the blonde could rely, the door closed and the car drove away with the maid, butler, and Eve. He watched as the car disappeared in the night, still unable to comprehend what he just saw.

Chung felt guilty for what happened. If Eve hasn't came back to school, she wouldn't have collapsed. But this was the first time he saw how fragile she was and it strengthened his worry for her.

* * *

Chung sat by the white bed in the infirmary, hoping that the person sleeping in it would wake up soon.

Eve came to school despite her health and ended up collapsing in the middle of the day. The blonde blamed himself for not watching over the silverette when it happened. He was by her side yet he didn't even notice. It was only when Ara asked if Eve was okay that he knew that something was wrong. She collapsed from another exhaustion spell and he had to take her to the nurse.

He heard approaching footsteps and looked over his shoulder to see Eve's maid, Ophelia, at the door. They must have picked up the phone instead of her parents. Just thinking about how Eve's parents did not respond to Eve's condition angered the blonde. Did they not care about her health at all?

"Hello," Ophelia greeted. "you must be the Master Chung that our young Mistress Eve keeps mentioning about."

The boy blinked at the address. He was used to being called that by the workers in his household, but coming from someone he doesn't know, it didn't feel right. "Um... just Chung if you don't mind."

"As you wish." Ophelia bowed in respect. "And I do apologize for Oberon's and my rudeness last night. We were terrified for our Mistress."

"It's fine," Chung waved it off and then looked at the sleeping Eve. "... Is she always this fragile?"

Ophelia was quiet for a minute as she came to Eve's side and place a hand on her head, gently stroking Eve's head maternally. "I'm afraid so. Mistress Eve has always been fragile ever since... that day..."

"That day?" Chung raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Seven years ago," Ophelia started. "my Mistress had been stricken by an unnatural sickness and fell into slumber for two years."

"W-what...?" Chung choked out, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. Eve was in a coma for two years during her childhood?!

"And since her reawakening, she lived with a fragile health, as well as other changes. Because of this, she was not allowed to leave the vicinity of her home and she was taught to be careful of other businessman, never trusting anyone too much. Her new-found lack of emotion became her strength since it was a way to not show weakness among the adults. She has been struggling to deal with her responsibilities as well as her own well-being this past year."

 _She was been a trapped bird since she was a kid..._ Chung thought as he looked back to the sleeping silverette. _Just what have you been through Eve?_

"What responsibilities?" Chung queried. "Shouldn't her parents deal with that? She's still in school for Lady El's sake!"

"Mistress Eve is the sole heir to the Nasod Tech Corporations," Ophelia explained. "Thus, she must be trained to handle businesses on her own without assistance. My Master would intervene but this is for Mistress's own well-being."

"What kind of well-being is that that it pushed Eve into this condition?!" Chung seethed, finding distaste in Eve's family more than his own. "And why did they force her to school if she's fragile? Doesn't it make it worst?!"

"You must calm down." Ophelia advised. "My Master has been trying to make as little enemy as possible with other corporations for the sake of the Young Mistress. And attending school was Mistress Eve's idea. She wanted to mee-... to experience what it is to have a normal life."

Chung noticed the maid's slip but decided to brush it off.

"It has done her more good than bad," Ophelia continued. "She has been acting more like herself lately... And it must be the work of you, Chung."

"... What?"

"As I said when I came in, our Mistress spoke of you often. It seems that she has taken quite a liking of you whether she may show it or not."

The blonde looked back at Eve with a soften expression. He didn't think the silverette had a lot of respect for him, but he guess wrong.

"I originally had the intention to bring her home but seeing that you are by her side, I am in relief." Ophelia bowed to Chung again. "Thank you for looking out for my Mistress in our absence and I hope that you will do the same in the future."

"It's not that big of a deal," Chung said hastily, waving his hands back and forth in front of him. "She's my friend after all. Of course I'll worry about her!"

"Friend..." Ophelia trailed and then smiled. "My Mistress will be happy to heard that from you."

"H-huh?"

"I must go." Ophelia said suddenly, bowing again. "Since you have taken care of my Mistress, I must go back before Oberon burns down the manor."

With that, she walked out of the infirmary, leaving Chung to watch over Eve.

The blonde sighed and watch Eve's peaceful face. He brushed the bangs our of her eyes and became mesmerized by her sleeping features. She looked as beautiful as a doll when she sleeps.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be attracted to Eve in this way if he already have Ara. That just wasn't right of him to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**... I'm not in the mood to write any A/Ns down so enjoy.**

* * *

In the next few weeks, Chung have been getting to know Eve and became protective of her. He knew her quirks inside out, though there were times where he was surprised by her change in behavior. Like when the time he slipped on a banana peel and fell face forward into a puddle of mud, Eve giggled at his hilarious form. When he pointed it out, she stopped immediately and looked away to hide her embarrassment. Or when the time Eve was getting visibly frustrated at a child's game.

She was slowly becoming more of a normal human everyday and he was glad that she was getting along with everyone else as well. She was more opened to his friends, though she was most comfortable with him.

Also, Chung's father has been opening back up as well, having small conversations with Chung whenever they see each other - though he was still disappointed at the cancelled engagement. But at least the tension at home has been more bearable nowadays.

Chung also found himself spending more time with Eve - though he wasn't aware of it consciously.

Ara didn't mind at first since Eve was fun to be with. But when Chung invited her everywhere they went, she was starting to have second thoughts, especially when Eve showed signs of attachment towards Chung.

That was when everything started going downhill.

"Chung, do you want to go to the movies this weekend?" Ara asked.

"Sure," The blonde replied and then turned to the silverette next to him. "Eve, do you want to come too?"

Said girl raised an eyebrow at his causal tone and then looked at Ara, who looked anything but happy. She wanted an answer that would appease both of her friends and saying yes was definitely out of the option.

"I apolog -"

"Eve."

"- _I'm_ _sorry,"_ The silverette corrected upon hearing the sternness in Chung's voice. "but I already made plans so I cannot attend."

"That's too bad," Chung mused. "maybe you can postpone it till a later date?"

"Afraid not," Eve replied. "Speaking of which, I must go attend a meeting with a CEO executive of another company."

Before Eve could even take a step, Chung faked a cough and folded his arms, as if waiting for something.

"Ah," The silverette said, remembering what she has to do. She raised a hand up and waved though she tilted her head to the side in uncertainty. "I'll... see you later?"

Chung nodded in approval. "That's more like it."

Ara was envious of the exchange between the two. It was as if they can read each other's minds perfectly and leaving her out with no clue as to what they were talking about.

She folded her arms as Eve disappeared around a corner. "Chung, what's your relation with Eve?"

"What?" The blonde was taken aback by the unexpected question and wondered why the ravenette would ask something like that. "What do you mean? She's just a friend."

"... Doesn't seem like it to me." Ara muttered, turning away indignantly. "You like her more don't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Her patience with the blonde was reaching its peak ever since Eve came into the picture. He never paid her any time of the day anymore and she wanted to know the truth.

"Ara, you know I l -"

"That's what you'll say," Ara snapped, cutting the blonde off. "but your mind is full of Eve this and Eve that! What does that heartless girl have that I don't?!"

That came out more harsh than she meant it to be, Ara didn't mean to insult Eve like that. She was just in the heat of the moment and it all came out in a spur.

Chung frowned when Ara exploded. "Ara, Eve is not heartless."

"See?" Ara fumed again, her face as red as a tomato - maybe even redder. "Even now you're defending her!"

"That's because you're insulting her!" Chung retorted. "And you know I don't take well with people who insults my friends!"

Ara glowered at the blonde. "You know what? Let's make this nice and simple. Who do you care more: me or Eve?"

Chung bit back his tongue when he was about to answer with the latter out of instinct. Does he really care more about Eve than Ara? How could he like a girl that has only been to his school for three months against one he had known for years? It was impossible.

"Well?" Ara seethed, getting impatient by the minute. Chung open his mouth to give a satisfactory response when Aisha cut in, running down the hall to get to Chung and Ara.

"Guys!" The purplette shouted, her face pertain that of panic and she was as pale as a ghost.

"What's wrong Aisha?" Chung asked in worry when the purplette reached them.

Aisha took a deep breath before answering in broken words that was hard to decipher. "Eve - She - Walking - Road - Car - Blood!"

When he heard the words 'Eve' and 'Blood' together, it didn't spell anything good. He quickly set into a dash for the school gates, leaving the two girls behind.

There were people surrounding the front of the school, murmuring and pointing at something, which only drop more rocks into Chung's stomach. He pushed through the crowd and what he saw in front of him made his blood run cold and his body trembled. He felt like the world stopped right at that moment as his eyes widened in shock and fear.

Eve was laying in the middle of the road, unconscious and in a pool of blood. Behind her was a car that was up against a street post with shattered glass on the ground around it.

He heard a strained voice screaming Eve's name but he then realized that it was his own that was shouting it out as he rushed to her aid. He picked her up from the blood pool and rested her in his arms while in a state of dread.

Chung didn't know what to do at the moment because he was too fearful for the silverette in his arms. He felt hot tears trailing down his cheeks as he pulled Eve closer to him.

"Eve, wake up." Chung whispered into her ears. "please tell me you're alive!"

When there came no response, Chung could feel his hope slipping away. How did it ended up like this? He should have walked with her to make sure that she was safe!

It was his fault that Eve was hit by a car. His fault, his mind repeated.

The siren in the distance signaled to everyone that the ambulance was coming and they made way for the van.

Eve was then taken away from his arms again like that night, but no smile came from her. No apology for making him worry about her well-being. Just a limpless body.

Chung looked at his blood stained hands that was then mixed with his own tears.

He should have been there to protect her.

...

The blonde sat on a chair that was placed beside the hospital bed, silently praying that everything will be okay. Eve was sleeping soundly with an oxygen mask over her lower face while a heart rate monitor beeped slowly beside her, along with various tubes that were injected into her skin.

All of their friends came to visit Eve in the hospital that day and sat silently around her bed after she came out of the emergency room. The doctor told them that he didn't know whether Eve will wake up or not, but it still gave them hope that Eve will.

As the day got late, their parents came to pick their respective children home. Everyone left with an apology that they couldn't stay longer until it was only Chung and Ara.

It was soon her turn to go and as she got up, Ara looked at the blonde in concern.

"Chung..."

"Just leave Ara," Chung pleaded sadly without look up at the ravenette. "I just want some peace and quiet."

Ara hesitated at his request, but what he said next drove her home.

"... And about your question," He said. "I don't have an exact answer but right now, Eve is my priority. I won't leave her side again."

"I... I see..." Ara said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her heart hurts upon hearing his answer but she knew that if she hadn't let her jealousy took over her, she would still have both of them.

"I guess... this is goodbye then." Her eyes were brimmed with tears as she raced out of the hospital room with a hand covering her mouth; tears flew from her eyes as she ran away from a world that no longer belong to her.

Chung heaved a shaky breath and close his eye, tears lingered at the corner of his eyes when Ara left. "... I'm sorry."

He then turn his gaze to the hospitalized silverette. "It's all my fault..."

The next few days were uneventful. Chung and his friends visited the hospital daily along with Ophelia and Oberon, who were always there when they arrive. Even Ara visited, though it didn't last as long as the others since Chung was there.

There were nights where the blonde slept over and skipping meals because he refused to leave Eve's side. He was only persuaded by Ophelia to look after his own health for Eve's sake.

It felt like an eternity has pass since the silverette fell into another coma. Time just seemed to have slowed down when Eve wasn't conversing with him.

Chung grabbed the silverette's hand and held it tightly, but gently. "Please wake up soon."

And as if she had heard him - after so many repetitions before -, the hand that Chung was holding twitched. The blonde looked at her hand in surprise and then at Eve, waiting with a sharp intake of breath of what was about to happen.

Eve slowly - strained to - open her eyes, as if her eyelids weighted too much. Her golden orbs met with cerulean blue; after a minute of registering who it was, her mouth formed words that could not be heard through the oxygen mask, but Chung knew that she was calling his name.

"Eve?" He returned back, anticipation filling his tone as he looked on in relief. "You're awake... you're finally awake."

The silverette nodded weakly, but then heaved a sigh, closing her eyes again. She was way too tired to do anything else at the moment and decided to go back to sleep. But seeing her awake was good enough, even if it was just for a minute. It meant that there was still hope after all.

Eve have been waking on and off during the following week. Each wake was longer than the last, a sign that she was getting better, much to the relief of everyone else. There came the day that when Chung visited once more, Eve was sitting and leaning against a pillow as she read a book that Ophelia gave her; her hair was loosen from their two buns and now flowing freely down her back.

When she noticed the blonde, Eve closed her book and place it on her lap. "Hello Chung."

The blonde sighed at her monotone response. "Still the same I see."

He set himself down by her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Eve replied.

The blonde smiled in return. "Good."

"... Chung," Eve started after a moment of silence. "Why?"

"Hm?" Said boy furrowed his brows. "Why what?"

"Why did you let Ara leave?" Eve elaborated with an apathetic gaze. "Why did you stay?"

"... Pardon?" Chung asked slowly in return, feeling slightly hurt at Eve's question and tone. He didn't know she heard it either... "What do you mean Eve? You were hurt because of me, of course I would -"

"Stop..." The silverette muttered, her bangs hiding her eyes. She clutched tightly on the hem of the blanket that was covering her lower body. Her tone was slowly becoming unstable with rarely shown emotion. "... You didn't hurt me Chung. It's the other way around."

"... Wha -"

"Leave."

The blonde frowned, not understanding a thing that Eve was talking about at all. Why was she becoming so harsh all of a sudden? And what does she mean by she hurt him?

"Eve, what are you -" He tried to reach for her hand but she merely slapped it away.

"Leave," Eve repeated with a raise in octave. She gave him the coldest stare she could muster in her current state and it somehow stabbed at Chung's heart, hard. "Go get Ara back and forget that your former fiancee ever entered your life! Forget that you ever known me! I don't want to ruin your life even more than I have!"

"Wha..." Chung widened his eyes in shock at the news. He never once thought that she looked like his former fiancee yet she claimed to be her?

... Now that he thought about it... the silver hair and golden eyes did resemble that little girl in the picture a long time ago. Why he suddenly remembered those features was beyond him.

Eve Silvia... the name only now hit him like a rock. She was her. The heiress to the Nasod Tech Corporation... the one he was supposed to be engaged with. No wonder her name sounded familiar to him at first. Eve knew... and she didn't tell him till now.

He felt hurt and betrayed, but confused. Confused of his feelings for the silverette.

"I'm the cause of your troubles Chung... When I heard you wanted to break off the engagement, I wasn't surprise by that fact nor did I felt happy about it either. I wanted to get to know you before making any judgments so I enrolled in Hamel High but I did not mean for all of this to happen." The silverette explained in tears.

"Eve..." The blonde tried to reach for the silverette, only to have her flinch away.

"Just... Please return to you old life. Act as if you never met me like in the past," Eve pleaded softly, starting to hug herself, refusing to look at Chung. "I'm just a burden on you..."

Emotions hurt and she regretted developing them. Eve was perfectly content with having as little emotions as possible but now, she couldn't restrain how much she was showing.

Chung was hurt by her reaction and what she said. His bangs covered his eyes as he grind his teeth together. He stood up sharply and speed-walked to the door. He closed it behind him, leaving Eve to her grieve, and stared at the ceiling for a bit.

What exactly was his feelings? He didn't understand at all. Why did Eve have to be the one girl that he hated the most? Why did she tell him the truth? Why did she even barge into his life whenever she felt like it?

With these thoughts, he started to run. Down the hall, his footsteps weighted heavy on his heart as each one boomed in his ears.

...

"Young Master Chung."

The boy looked up, seeing Ophelia standing in front of him, outside of the hospital.

"... You knew, didn't you?" The blonde asked suddenly.

Immediately, the maid understood and nodded sadly. "My Mistress only wanted the best for you both."

"The best? She didn't even tell me. Why didn't she tell me before hand?" The blonde queried instead, tilting his head up at the cloudy sky. "Things could have been different if she did."

"She debated on it," Ophelia informed. "But upon hearing how you hated the engagement, she remained quiet. She hoped that once she fixed the trouble she has caused, she would disappear from your life."

"... I still don't understand why father said that it was for the benefits of both me and Eve if it only led up to this."

"Master Helputt and my Master are good friends, he is the only one my Master has trust in. They wanted you two to be close and if they combine their resources together, you two won't face any enemies once you inherit the business. They cared a lot about their children and only wanted the best for them. That was the reason why the engagement was created. It was to support both of you and it would be easier if you two work together to built a strong economy. Eve was fragile and needed someone strong to look after her and to lessen her strain. In return, Nasod Tech will do whatever in its power to support the Seiker family."

"I see..." Chung muttered, closing his eyes. He couldn't believe what all of this led to. What would have happened if he hadn't broke off the engagement and met with Eve? Would that have been better?

"... You know, Eve did not show as much emotions as she did nowadays. After she awoken from her coma the first time around, her emotions were scarce and even foreign as she begin the process for inheriting the family company. She was never able to pick up any emotions anymore. It was because of you that she was brought back to life." Ophelia smiled motherly. "I was glad that you were watching over her. But now, it seems to me that Eve never wanted to regain the emotions that she lost. It may only be a matter of time before she break away from them again, along with her health."

"Isn't there any way to help her?" Chung asked. He didn't want to see Eve emotionless again. It was fun when Eve was beginning to show some and tried her best to hide it - especially because he was the cause of it. He enjoyed that time of life where everything was a bliss.

"Before I answer, what is my Mistress to you?"

"... What is Eve to me?" Chung repeated, to which Ophelia nodded. Chung thought back to the time that he spend with the silverette.

Ever since she came, school has been a lot more fun to look forward to for Chung. He was more attentive in class and his relation with his father has improved greatly and now he knew why. Eve had probably talked with him without him realizing.

Eve was able to brighten his days when he was feeling down and comforted him even though she did it unintentionally. He like it when she giggle and smile and blush. It was also cute to see her tried to hide those emotion from everyone - mostly from him - but it only made it more obvious.

She was attentive to what he says and always remarked about something that would make him laugh. He was more comfortable talking to Eve about his personal life than any other.

... Maybe he was in love with Eve after all.

"She's... someone I want to be by my side all the time." Chung replied, slowly looking up to Ophelia as the revelation hit him. "I want to protect her from anything that life throws at her."

Ophelia smiled approvingly. "Then I suggest you make her believe in the same thing."

Chung looked back down again. "... I... I don't think I can face her. Not now."

"You have time. Maybe she'll open up to you again someday." The maid smiled kindly.

The blonde allowed himself a bitter-sweet smile. "Maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I'm finished! And that time lapse... orz**

* * *

Eight years passed

A certain silverette rapidly typed on her laptop, occasionally sipping coffee. Her eyes reflected the program that she was adjusting.

"Mistress." Ophelia called, looking concern. "You have yet to sleep for three days. Please cease your work and get some rest."

"I am quite all right. You need not to be concern of my well-being, Ophelia." The silverette replied without ripping her gaze from her computer. Her voice the same monotone as they have always been. And her eyes? Focused without a sign of fatigue.

Eve Silvia, now the age of 25, inherited her father's company, the Nasod Tech Company, and have paved way for it to become one of the most prominent firm in the world of technology. Her life has always been her company, focused solely on that. She once attended high school to experience what it was like, however, she decided that it was not necessary since her intelligence at that age rivaled that of college graduates - if not higher.

The Nasod Tech CEO stood up after saving her work and closing her laptop. "Come. We must attend the next meeting."

Ophelia and Oberon exchanged looks of concerns. Sure their Mistress was a natural hard worker but she didn't have the health to match it. Who knows what she was doing to her body by staying up for three days and three nights working away on her newest invention. Nevertheless, they bowed at either side of the door and followed their mistress down the hall.

On the way, Eve asked a few questions to check on the current situation of their company. "How are matters with Cobo Express?"

"The relationship is faring quite well Milady." Oberon replied. "The mutual trade between our companies has been favorable to both."

"And the employees?"

"Top shape." Ophelia answered. "Though we did experience some technical difficulties. We have discovered that some of our workers have been trying to trade secrets to other enterprises."

"List."

A translucent blue screen appeared before her from the blue gem accessory on her dress. It was just one of the many inventions that she have created and has been in-used throughout Elrios; portable and decorative, with an advanced system to boot.

Eve scrolled down the list of employees confirmed under suspicion before sliding her hand across to close it. "Fire them all. We do not need unfaithful workers."

"Yes Milady."

Her head was held high and her posture firm as she walked. A certain grace and regality followed her every step and every employee under her reign made way for her and bowed slightly in respect when she passed.

If one were to look at her from the outside, she was the definition of a cool beauty with a strong mind and a firm goal. However, they would not notice just how fragile she really was. And that's just how Eve wants it to be. She hid everything - her weakness, her fragility, her worries - under that emotionless mask of hers.

Only those who knew her inside out would understand who she truly was. But only a few could ever reach that level, for Eve does not bend to the will of anyone. She would push away anyone who tries to appease her, because she has learned that in the world of business, there were few that she could completely trust.

The silverette opened up another screen with a slide of her hand, going into the file that she was working on earlier. All of a sudden, a wave of torpor hit her and she staggered. Looks like she reached her limit. Again.

"Mistress!" Her two faithful servants exclaimed in worry as Eve pressed her hand against the adjacent wall for support as her other hand massaged her head.

"I am all right." The silverette replied, slowly showing signs of exhaustion on her face. She pushed it away and recomposed.

"Maybe we should attend the conference in your stead while you get some rest." Ophelia suggested.

"No." Eve stated firmly, continuing down the hall. "This is an important one. Among the CEOs we are to meet is a new one. I must safeguard that they are no potential enemy of ours. And by being absent will show my discourtesy. That must not do."

Exchanging troubled glances once more, the two servants duly followed, watching for signs of fatigue that their mistress will show.

...

In the conference, Eve's fellow CEOs discussed many topics that didn't interest her; ranging from stocks to cooperation to create new projects to sponsors. And to show her palpable disinterest, she never as much as to look up from her screen nor did she participate in the discussions.

But when it, _somehow,_ went into the topic of marriage, Eve was pulled into the ring to fend off on her own.

"Ms. Silvia, you haven't found a fiance have you?"

At that, the silverette looked up, but narrowed her eyes at the speaker. She then sighed in exasperation. _These people..._

"We are not here to discuss such frivolous topic." She stated firmly with a look of disapproval. "Why bother when I am not interested?"

"You are still in your prime age. Don't you think you need a suitable spouse so that you will have a heir to continue your legacy?" A woman across from the man who spoke earlier gave a reason to which everyone else seemed to agree with.

"Of course, you should be paired with one of equal status and talent such as yourself."

Eve narrowed her golden gaze at the man five seats to the left of her. She was getting an idea of just what kind of motive they were starting to have. They were trying to get her to marry one of their sons! That would let their company merge with hers, which would most likely only benefit them. After all, a marriage in the business world, through these people's eyes, are something used to seal a deal. And as much as she wanted someone from her family to continue the legacy, she didn't like this idea.

She was going to raise a disagreement when the CEOs started to squabble on and on about who would be perfect and who not. Whether or not it annoyed her, she did not show.

Eve sighed. What can she do, really? Her bond with these CEOs were never firm in the first place, so one wrong move and they would turn against her.

... Sacred El. She was going to get a major migraine if they don't stop squabbling about nonsense! She should've have just took Ophelia's advice to rest instead of sitting here and listening to these senile fools argue like they always do.

"Why don't we stop this rubbish talk right now?"

The room became deathly silent as the new and of the younger generation CEO member finally spoke. The silverette immediately snapped back to attention and her golden eyes traveled to the other side of the room, meeting cerulean blue. She widened her eyes in recognition.

"Who are you if I may ask?" One elderly, but stern man dared to inquire. He didn't seem to like the young man for labeling the conversation as 'rubbish.'

The spiky haired blonde smirked, leaning forward and placing his chin on the back of his weaved hands as they were propped up by his elbows. "Me? Chung Seiker of the Seiker family at your service. I have recently stepped up to inherit my father's, Helputt Seiker's, corporation since he decided to retire. And..."

His paw-printed eyes met with shocked golden ones, his smirk turned into a grin. "I'm Eve's friend."

That seemed to have an impact on the entire room. It wasn't as much as because he was the son of Helputt Seiker - who was a well-respected businessman in his day - as how he just worded it, how he had just addressed the President of the Nasod Tech so casually, and how he had just made it sound like they actually knew each other that silenced them.

No one. And they meant _no one_ , dared to address Eve Silvia by her first name, lest they want to be slapped - if from a healthy adult - or be returned with a dismissive remark - if from a senile person. Mind you, Eve still respect her elders.

They turned to said person, who already masked her astonishment with her poker face. All there was in the room was silence.

No reaction. No assault of both physical and verbal means. No way.

"If we're done with this facetious conference, I suggest we conclude it." Eve finally said with her monotone voice. "I have wasted enough of my time."

Table turned, the others mumbled an agreement and gathered their things to leave. It was until everyone except Eve and Chung left did the silverette stand up. Her vision blurred slightly and she lost her footing. It seemed like the conference was the key to free the wave of fatigue that she locked up.

Her hand made a firm grip on the mahogany table as she wobbled. Exhaustion overtook her by the second as the room started to spin. Though it stopped after a few seconds when she felt a hand firmly steadying her other arm.

"Geez, you should really take better care of yourself."

The silverette looked up with tired eyes as the dizzy spell took its toll. How the blonde was next her when he was across the room mere seconds ago was beyond her, but that wasn't important to her at the moment. "W... why are you..."

"Didn't I say? I'm the new CEO of my father's Guardian Enterprise." Chung replied with a grin that somehow managed to make her heart speed up. Like always. Well, she knew now that she wasn't hallucinating.

"No." Eve shook her head, her gaze steeling themselves as she got a hold of herself. "Why did you help me?"

"Again, didn't I say? We're friends." The blonde quipped in amusement.

"You..." Eve tried to rip away his grip, but found little to no strength to do so. "You're supposed to hate me. To forget about me. Even after all these years, why... why didn't you?"

At that, Chung reflected sadness in his eyes, something Eve found heavy on her heart. "How can I forget someone important who suddenly disappeared from my life? You have always been on my mind, Eve, ever since we met."

The silverette shook her head in sorrow, trying to hold in tears that she have not shed in eight years. "I... you... you should've just forgotten about me. Haven't you realize the trouble that I have caused you? I left because I thought I could erase myself from your memories."

"Eve, look at me." Chung said firmly. She was hesitant, but did as she was told. What she was met with were not what she expected. They were beautiful cerulean eyes filled with passion and determination.

"Don't say such a thing when it took me so long to get to where you are."

Her face knitted in confusion. "I... I do not comprehend..."

He smiled softly and rested his forehead against hers. "I needed time back then. I couldn't face you after what you have told me, not then. When they say that you moved back to Altera, I had half a mind to go there and find you. But what would I have said to you if I found you? What would I do then? Would I have been able to face you? I was so frustrated that I didn't know what to do. But father gave me an advice. If I really want to see you again, I will pave my own path to reach you. And that's what I did."

Eve widened her eyes ever so slightly and her heart skipped a beat without her permission. She allowed herself to relax and rest her head against his as she closed her eyes. "... You're lying."

Chung chuckled, the one that she had missed for years. She felt her head being tipped up by his hand.

"Would I be lying if I do this?" And without warning, Chung placed his lips on hers, stealing a fleeting kiss from the silverette.

Shocked, the Nasod Tech CEO didn't know how to respond. But when the blonde pulled away, he could see the blush gradually increasing on her delicate face. It made him chuckle again and pull her into firm but tender embrace.

"I missed you, Eve."

Her once frozen arms tentatively wrapped around Chung as she relaxed into him. She buried her face in his chest and tears started to fall. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Chung. For everything...!"

The spiky haired blonde rested his chin onto of Eve's head and smiled. "No need for that. Everything's going to be okay now Eve."

He felt her nodding and then a comfortable silence ensued them.

"... Eve?" Chung called after a few moment. He looked down, finding the silverette fast asleep. He chuckled softly to himself and set Eve down on the chair that she was sitting on before and letting her rest on the table, against her arm.

"I should tell them that Eve's asleep." Chung mused before trying to leave, though he found that he couldn't. Somehow, Eve had unconsciously locked her free hand with his.

Chung blinked as she murmured something in her dream-like state. "Don't... leave..."

He sighed and stroke her head with his free hand before taking a seat on the table while Eve's grip never loosen.

"I won't." He answered the silverette even though he knew that she wouldn't hear it. He then took a scratched box out and flipped it open, revealing his family heirloom. He placed the pendant in front of her. "I'll always be there to protect you. After all, you stole steal my heart before we even met."

Silver hair and golden eyes.

He now knew why he was able to remember those features from back then. Because he fell in love with the owner the first time he saw her in that photo.

* * *

 **Fin~**

 **Like I said, cliche and sappy but Chung and Eve are just so cute~!**

 **Wah... was debating if I wanted to add in the rest of the Elgang to see how they were doing but... I... don't exactly want this to extend more than it was supposed to be necessary. So yeah.**


End file.
